


Please Kiss Me (Even If No One Is Watching)

by maliayukimura



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Asshole Peter, Best Friends, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Homophobia, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliayukimura/pseuds/maliayukimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as a fake relationship so Malia could have someone to confide in during the trip and to piss off her homophobic, biological father slowly morphed into an actual relationship that summer. And the two girls wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Kiss Me (Even If No One Is Watching)

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely off of [this prompt](http://maliayukimura.tumblr.com/post/140059928908/can-you-do-a-malira-fake-dating-my-best-friend-to): fake dating my best friend to have someone to vent to on family gatherings, meanwhile pissing off my conservative uncle i never liked anyway and then pretending to date even though no one is around

Malia knew she was adopted. Her mom and dad were very open about the adoption with her. She knew that she was a Tate and nothing, not even blood, could change that.

As she got older, her parents wondered if it was wrong to keep Malia away from biological family. Malia was their family and they loved her very much, but they knew she had other family out there that she may want to meet someday.

In the beginning, it was just wishful thinking on her parents’ part about having a get together with Malia’s other family. But everything had changed when a car accident killed her mother and little sister. She and her dad were all alone; they lost their family.

From that moment on, her dad wanted Malia to know that she still had a family, both with him and with her biological family. After a few months of phone calls, Malia found herself being put on a plane to go visit and get to know the Hales, her other family. Luckily for Malia, her Aunt Talia said that she could bring her “girlfriend” Kira with her for the summer.

When it came to the Hales, most of them were pretty cool. Her Aunt Talia was so open and caring, welcoming both Malia and Kira with open arms. Her cousin Laura was a free spirit, always coming up with cool, but probably illegal, things for them to do. Derek had snarky, dry humor and a bit of a stand-off-ish personality was generally a great person to hang out with once you got him to open up. Cora, while combative and argumentative, got super passionate about things and was always willing to defend someone she cared about.

While the majority of the Hales were pretty awesome, there was one who was completely terrible. His name was Peter Hale. He was such a hateful person. As soon as he saw the two girls, he couldn’t stop making snide remarks about them and their relationship. Malia couldn’t believe how she could be related to such an awful person, let alone have him be her biological father.

Judging by the way their first meeting went, Malia knew it was going to be a long summer if she had to spend quality time with Peter.

Unfortunately, their interactions didn’t get better. Peter constantly made homophobic remarks regarding her and Kira, as well as tried to set Malia up with any guy that he could find. The rest of the family would stand up for her if they were around when Peter pulled these stunts, but he usually did these things when no one else was around. Malia was getting sick of Peter and his antics really fast.

She just wished he would leave her alone, but everywhere she turned in the Hale House, there he was. The only place Malia was ever able to be rid of Peter was in the bedroom that she and Kira were sharing. Malia took their alone time to confide in Kira and vent about all of her frustrations with the trip and Peter.

“Oh come on, it’s not that bad,” Kira called out, lounging on the bed and watching Malia pace angrily.

“Not that bad? Are you kidding me?” Malia asked, panic in her voice. “My dad sent me half way around the world for the summer so I can get to know my bio-dad and his family. I don’t even like him! Why would I want to spend three months with him?!”

“I’m pretty sure that half way around the world would be China, not California. We’re just on the other side of the country,” Kira countered. She pushed back on the pillows, so she could sit up more. “Peter may suck, but the rest of the family seems pretty cool. I mean, Talia did let you bring me along.”

Malia stopped pacing and climbed into the bed with Kira. “Thank god for that. I don’t know what I’d do without you here with me,” she said, leaning her head against Kira’s shoulder.

Kira protectively wrapped her arms around Malia, who snuggled deeper into her embrace. “You’d probably run up a huge phone bill calling me every day,” Kira joked.

Malia let out a small laugh. The two girls laid back down on the bed together, enjoying each other’s company and wishing that they could stay in their own little bubble.

Malia looked up at Kira and smiled. “Seriously though, I can’t thank you enough. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Kira looked down at Malia and smiled back. “You’re my best friend, Mal. I’d do anything for you.”

The two laid there, staring into each other’s eyes. Their faces were just inches apart. Kira slowly leaned down to close the gap between them.

Just as their lips were about to touch, the bedroom door swung open to reveal an angry Peter Hale.

“Girls!” he yelled angrily.

The two girls pulled away from one another. Kira blushed furiously while Malia looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Malia quickly shook off her shock in order to respond. “Uh, Dad? Do you need anything?” she asked tentatively, not wanting to upset him any more than he already was.

“Downstairs now!” Peter ordered. “We’re going out to eat for dinner tonight.”

Malia and Kira quickly got up off the bed, straightened out their clothes, and hurried downstairs, muttering apologies to Peter as they passed him.

The two girls made their way down to the living room with Peter following close behind.

“We need to have a serious conversation about decency, young lady,” he lectured. “I don’t want the two of you sleeping in the same bed. Kira can either leave or stay in a guest room for all I care, but under no circumstance will I allow you to sleep together under my roof.”

All of Peter’s yelling made the girls feel embarrassed and guilty about their almost-kiss, despite neither of them doing anything wrong.

Peter continued on his tirade even though they were already in front of the rest of the family. Either Peter didn’t notice them or he just didn’t care that they heard him anymore as he continued to spew hateful speech and homophobic remarks.

Each insult hit the girls hard. Kira was about to burst into tears at any second while Malia watched in horror, unable to believe that she could be related to such a hateful man, let alone have him be her father.

Luckily Talia stepped in to defend the girls. “For Christ’s sake, Peter! It’s not like they were having sex,” Talia groused, trying to defuse the issue with some humor. “Our parents have walked in on you doing much worse.”

That unfortunately made Peter angrily. Talia then took a much different approach to the situation. She protectively put herself in between Peter and the girls, a stern look on her face.

“It isn’t your house, Peter; it’s mine,” Talia snapped, eyes narrowing as she looked him square in the eye, refusing to back down. “Kira can’t stay in the guest room because _you_ are currently occupying it. Both the girls and I are okay with the current sleeping arrangements. If you’re uncomfortable with them, then _you_ can leave.”

Peter was so shocked that his sister would speak to him that way that he could even come up with a response. Talia had effectively ended the conversation. Peter didn’t bring up the sleeping arrangements or make any more homophobic comments.

But he was still bitter over it and ended up moving out later that week. They didn’t see Peter after that, which Malia and Kira were grateful for. 

With Peter gone, the rest of the summer was great. The two girls still pretended to act like a couple around the family, but something had changed. They acted like a couple even when they were alone. It felt so natural – holding hands, the lingering hugs, the quick pecks on lips and cheeks. Malia was falling hard for Kira, and it was killing her to be see Kira be so loving toward her and know she only meant it as a friend.

Eventually, Malia just couldn’t take it anymore. Once they were alone in their shared bedroom, she confronted Kira. She told her how the kisses gave her butterflies and how she was in love with her. Malia laid it all on the line and hoped she felt the same way.

Kira broke into a huge smile when she heard Malia’s confession before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was tender and longing. When they finally broke apart, Kira confessed that she was in love with Malia and that was a major reason as to why she agreed to come along and pretend to be her girlfriend.

Both nothing and everything changed for the girls after that. They still acted the same way as before except they kissed more and when they referred to the other one as their girlfriend, they weren’t lying anymore.

Apart from the whole fiasco with Peter, it was the best summer Malia had ever had. By the time summer ended and she and Kira had to go back home to New York, Malia wished that she had more time to spend with everyone there.

Malia never spoke to Peter again but kept in touch with the rest of the Hales. She was happy to have them as part of her family. She learned that after Peter stormed out that past summer, Talia refused to let him move back in and he was basically estranged from the family. Everyone was so sorry about how Peter had treated Malia and Kira that summer and hoped that they could make it up to her next time she visited.  An arrangement was made between Talia  and her actual father, Henry, that said Malia could come visit the Hales every summer, but only if Malia wanted to go.

And with Peter out of the picture, Malia couldn’t wait to go visit the Hales again because thanks to them, Kira was now her actual girlfriend. What had started out as a fake relationship so Malia could have someone to confide in during the trip and to piss off her homophobic, biological father slowly morphed into an actual relationship that past summer, and she couldn’t wait to see what adventures the new summer would bring them.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [here](http://www.maliayukimura.tumblr.com)


End file.
